<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Made Me and You by dearjayycee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374675">God Made Me and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee'>dearjayycee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley is God, M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two young men who show up look eerily familiar and claim to be the sons of Castiel and Dean, and Gabriel and Sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God Made Me and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="title">
  <strong>This plot idea contains: Nothing, just really freaking gay.</strong>
</h2><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="body-text"><p>
    <strong>Angst Level: 4/10</strong>
  </p><p>
    <strong>Happy Ending</strong>
  </p><p>
    <strong>Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel</strong>
  </p><p>
    <strong>Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you. </strong>
  </p><p>
    <strong>PLOT:</strong>
  </p><p>Based off of:</p><p>http://thespywhospies.tumblr.com/post/42271979999/supernatural-au-the-future-winchesters-time</p>
<ul>
<li>Two strange young men show up at the Bat Cave, looking eerily familiar.</li>
<li>The two traveled back in time.</li>
<li>They tell Sam, Dean, and Castiel that they are their children.</li>
<li>They weren't born from love but more of necessity, and Sam, Dean, and Castiel don't know about them until they are already born and aged up.</li>
<li>Chuck made them to be the best hunters, chuck makes them and then ages them up and send them to Dean and Sam for training without any warning.</li>
<li>Chuck is god. Though the boys think he is an angel.</li>
<li>God makes them because he realizes it isn’t all that bad for Angels to have feelings.</li>
<li>The boys are hunting the demon who killed their parents.</li>
<li>They have to go find Gabriel for his help.</li>
<li>Once they have all partnered together they work to kill the demon.</li>
<li>During the hunt, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel take time to get to know their children.</li>
<li>It hurts them because while they are biologically these the kids only knew them for a few months before their alternates die. And the kids don't have deep feelings towards their parents.</li>
<li>Once they kill the demon the two kids fade, returning to their dimension.</li>
<li>Chuck comes to the bat cave and offers to make the children again.</li>
<li>They all, of course, say yes.</li>
<li>Chuck tries to age them up to be hunters but Dean/sam refuse, they finally have a family they both refuse to let go.</li>
<li>The only reason they weren't okay with giving up their children's childhood was that they meet them when they were older. They knew how it was for them as kids so they didn't want two other people to not have one at all.</li>
<li>Though both sets of parents fall in love with them and refuse to let them know the truth.</li>
<li>Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel all retire (not really) living in the bat cave when the kids come into the picture. </li>
<li>Sam would find it extremely hard to ever forgive Gabriel for Tuesdays.</li>
<li>Maybe end with Dean and Sam holding their children for the first time?</li>
</ul><p> </p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to adopt this story leave me a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>